


The Great

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany and Prussia visit Frederick the Great's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great

Germany clutched the flowers in his hand.

The country itself had sailed on without Frederick the Great, but Germany still knew the debt he owed him.

With one hand on Prussia's shoulder, they walked to the grave, a peaceful feeling coming over both. Prussia carried potatoes.

“He was like a mother—no, father,” Prussia corrected himself, watching as a bird alighted from the grave.

“I understand,” Germany sighed softly, knowing that the sex of Frederick the Great did not matter.

What mattered was the great advantage he'd given Prussia—and the great love he'd shown the country and its citizens.

**Author's Note:**

> Potatoes are laid on Frederick the Great's grave even now, because he's the one who introduced the potato to Prussia and therefore allowed them to not starve and have even a surplus of food, which enabled them to do the conquering they did.


End file.
